Daydreamer
by MikoGirlKagome
Summary: Sakura's clueless. She always has been and she always will be. That what makes her my Sakura. She's too busy daydreaming to realise that her oh-so-perfect boyfriend is cheating on her! I've got to do something. Syaoran's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is my first CCS fic so please go easy on me!

P.S Please review because I want to know what you all think! Also if you find swearing offensive please don't read this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I'm Li, Syaoran and today I am going to die, because today is when we get our report cards out. Ok Syaoran don't panic. you just have to hope you got no less than three A's, especially in Business management then maybe she'll just gut you. I look around me to see everyone elses reaction when they open their's. Eriol looks quite happy. Tomoyo looks delighted. I look to see Sakura. She doesn't have hers yet but looks terrified. Sakura's name has just been called. I watch her walk up to the teacher's desk visibly shaking. She takes her place back at her seat and begins to slowly open her report card. She glances over it quickly before her head falling to the desk.

"Li, Syaoran. Li, Syaoran?"

"Dude, that's you!" Eriol says poking me in the arm.

"Yes, I'm coming" I mumble. The walk to Sensei's desk takes a lifetime. I think about all the possibilities that could await me when I show mother. One of them is that she says, 'Good job, you are your father's son' the other is 'Pack your bags we are moving back to Hong Kong.' You see there is only one reson that I'm here in Japan. My mother got bored and decided that it was time for a move. She's been doing this for years. I'm only sixteen and our house at the moment is our twenty-forth. That is including the five French Villa's though. I have lived all over the world and can speak; French, German, Spanish, English, Japanese and obviously Chinese. Oh god I'm almost at the desk. I take the paper and walk back to my seat. Slowly I tear open the envelope and peek inside. the paper is folded. I carefully take it out.

"So Syaoran. How'd you do?" I open it and stare at the page.

Report Card for Li, Syaoran.

Japanese.....................................................................................A  
Maths...........................................................................................B  
English.........................................................................................B+  
History.........................................................................................A  
Music...........................................................................................A+  
Chemistry....................................................................................B-  
P.E...............................................................................................A  
Business Management................................................................A+

I show Eriol. He looks at me as if to say,what are you going to do? A B-. Mother is going to be so pissed off infact she may actually kill me.

"I think I'm going to take the Sakura route this year and burn it before mother gets a chance to see it."

"Good plan". Erriol replies. He has been my best friend for my entire life because he is also my cousin. I used to barely see him but now he and his sister Meiling moved in with us when we came to Japan a few months ago becuse Aunt said she wanted them to see the world a bit more. Now he is still my best friend but i also have a great friend in his twin sister Meiling. I have so much to thank Meiling for. The main thing being intruducing me to Sakura. Sakura is the most beautiful girl you could imagine. She has short brown hair, which is particially tied up in bobbles. Emerald eyes that are so full of emotion they are ready to burst! She isn't just a body though. She is also funny and you could search all of your life and you would never meet anyone as caring and kind as she is. As well as having Meiling to thank for intruducing me to Sakura I hate her. Mainly because she intruduced me to Sakura. She is my absolute perfect couldn't-even-dream-up girl but she is already taken by a complete arsehole who's called Colin. Colin is Brittish. Colin's uncle owns a pub so he gets free booze. Colin has blue eyes and blonde hair. Colin is very smart and is equally as funny. Colin is Sakura's dream boy.

"How'd you do?" Sakura asks me but I'm away with the faries. "Hello? SYAORAN!" Sakura's sudden outburst causes me to fall of me seat. Laughing I pick up my chair.

"I got one B-, one B, one B+, three A's and two A+'s. You?" Sakura's head droops a little. She probably thought I had got as bad marks as her judging by my reaction.

"I got one D, four C's, two B's and one A."

"What did you get a D in?"

"History." I love History. Wait. I've got an idea. It's perfect!

"Do you want a tutor? If you want I'll help you with History. I got an A in it."

"Really?" She looks up at me bright eyed "Can we start today?"

"Whenever you want!" Suddenly Sakura threw her arms around me and started screaming,

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyouthankyouthankyou." Which has now caused our entire class to stare at us and my face go bright red. I looked over at Colin. He looked furious and glared at Sakura causing her arms to imeadiatly drop to her sides and without a second glance sat back down on her seat. The class got back to discussing our report cards.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She's late. I look at my watch again. Yup definatley late. I turn to leave but then I'm hit by a brunette blur.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Syaoran." Rubbing my head I look up to see Sakura gathering up our scattered books. It's strange looking up at Sakura because she's only five foot four whereas I'm six foot two.

"Doesn't matter, I'm okay." I stand up and offer to take the books. Reluctanly she hands them over protesting that I shouldn't have to carry them because she knocked me over. We head to the library. I dont like the school library. It doesn't have good books. Also the books it has are practically all covered in mould. I only ever come to the library if mother is being a bitch and I can't go into my own library without her hanging over my head saying, "How do expect to lead the Li Corporation without brilliant grades?" or "You're father would never mix up Julius Caesar with Mark Anthony".

"So what are you most stuck with?" I ask her.

"The Middle Age's. They are just soooooo boring though! Why should we even have to learn history? It's in the past!!!" I was used to Sakura's history rant saying it was pointless but I think that the only way for us to to learn for the future is from the past. I don't actually understand why Sakura took history because she seems to hate it with a passion.

"Well I guess you're lucky that I specialize in the middle ages!" We sit down and begin to study. We work for a long hour before I relise that I've left my guitar in the music practise room.

"I've got to go collect my guitar from music before the room is locked."

"Okay. D'you mind if I work while you're collecting your guitar? Then I can meet you outside before we go home."

"Sure!" I smile "Sounds like a plan!" I head to music. Music is my favourite subject. I'm a Singer/Songwriter who plays guitar. I want to do it professionally but as mother always says, the Li Corporation must come first. I grab my guitar and head for the front gates. I hear something comming from the music room. Curiosty may kill the cat but I need to find out what it could be. I peak my head around the door and lying across the piano are Colin and some slut from my BuisMan class sucking each other's faces off. I close the dor quiely and go to see Sakura. I have to tell her. There she is beside the gates.

"Hi Syaoran!" She see's the look on my face. "Is something wrong?" she asks.

I can't do it. Sakura is too sweet and innocent to everbelieve something the bad about anyone, let alone he perfect boyfriend. But. I have to it would be wrong not to say anything but if I do how could she ever be the same, sweet daydreamer ever again? I can't believe that I'm about to say this.........

"Nothing." I smile weakly hoping that I'll fool her. She smiles

"Good now let's go home."

I'm going to have to tell her sooner or later. I'll tell her later. I look at her knowing if I tell her the truth she'll be heart broken, but if i say nothing she'll be heart broken. What the hell am I going to do?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So what do you think? please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! I started writing this chapter a few hours after I posted the first chapter so I only have one person to thank for reviewing and that is SyaoSaks! I promise that I'll try to make the chapters longer! Also I hope you all had a great Christmas!!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Syaoran Li you spineless coward. It's been twenty seven minutes since I caught Sakura's boyfriend cheating on her and yet I still remain silent. Sakura –despite my lie-keeps looking at me like something is wrong. I really must be a horrendous actor if Sakura, the most clueless, daydreamer ever can tell that I'm hiding something. Still she smiles on and tries to start up conversation with me. All to soon we reach the corner where we have to go our separate roads. We all ways joke about this because our streets are in complete opposite directions. I turn to face as we always do before we overdramatically say goodbye like in a cheesy movie. I look into her beautiful emerald orbs and know that I can't tell her. I'll never be able to tell Sakura. I could never cause her that much pain because it would kill her inside. I can't do that. Not again.

"Goodbye Syaoran. I just want you to know that if I never see you again my heart will shatter into a million pieces." She giggles.

"Oh Sakura, if we must part you must know that my heart is forever yours" we both burst with laughter finally saying goodbye. I walk slower to my house hoping to postpone my sentence. All the way back I think about Sakura, her eyes, her hair, her smile and then Colin and that girl pop into my head . I shudder realising that the image had been etched into my brain forever. I pick up my bag that I've been dragging for the last ten minutes and sling it over my arm, my back already taken by my guitar.

I tiptoe silently through the Entrance Hall of our mansion in vain hope that mother doesn't remember what day it is. Obviously she saw Eriol and Meiling's but I can still dream can't I? Right now up the stairs. I creep as quiet as a mouse slowly and silently. YES! There's my room, I'm going to be safe! She's not going to.....

"Ahhhhh!" I shout whilst being tackled by Meiling. I sit up and scratch my head "If you've broken my guitar Meiling I'll gut you!" She just smirks. Damn it. I bet she did this on purpose. Oh crap. Now I relise why. I hear Mother coming up the stairs to see what all the noise is about. I love her but Meiling can be a complete sly bitch sometimes. Oh shit. 3. 2. 1.

"Meiling! I told you not to practise your Martial arts in the house. Syaoran! Why are you late! Hand over your report card right now." Reluctantly I reach into my bag and pull out the envelope. I hold it out and tense my muscles as she reads it waiting for my punishment. Either that or told to pack up and we are going to move back to Hong Kong. At least if I'm in Hong Kong I won't have to worry about the whole "Sakura Problem". Damn Colin, Damn Meiling.

"SYAORAN!" I just realise that she's been saying my name for the past two minutes.

"Yes........ma'am"

"How on earth could you get a B-? You put too much work into Music. Music won't take you places in life Chemistry however will. If you don't take over the Li Corporatian you will need Chemistry." I start to zone out but I already know what she is saying she has given me the same lecture for the past month. I think she write them down and learns a new one every month, or maybe she has a 'Fifty ways to piss off your teenage son' calendar. "Somtimes I wonder how you are ever going to get a job or a wife! Syaoran. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!!!!!!!!!"

"Of course I was mother. You said you 'sometimes wonder how I am ever going to get a job let alone a wife'". Mother was slightly taken aback because she thought I was listening. Something amazing has just happened. She's letting me go! I think I'm going to play some guitar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I pick up my guitar and pleck. Where'd I put that damned song book. I've got a small back notebook full of songs that I've written. If I ever loose that notebook I don't know what I'd do. Only one person other than me have read it and you can guess who that is. Eriol has never judged me about it. He even suggested I play her one of my songs. Personally I'd rather hang myself. I open the book to one of my older songs. It's one I wrote when we moved here to Japan and I became friends with Sakura.

_Yeah yeah_

_Take a look out of the window  
The skies are all grey  
Wishing I was with you  
Do you feel the same way?  
I know you've got a boyfriend  
But I hope that he's gay  
I know when you're around me  
Things are not the same_

_Because_

_I never ever needed anyone  
But now my heart breaks  
When you're gone  
So what do you want  
Me to do  
'Cause I think I'm falling  
In love with you_

_Waiting after school  
To ask you on a date  
But then you come out  
With that prick I hate  
I know you don't realise  
And I think I'm too late  
It's just too hard to not  
Let my heart break_

_Because_

_I never ever needed anyone  
But now my heart breaks  
When you're gone  
So what do you want  
Me to do  
'Cause I think I'm falling  
In love with you_

_And even now  
Your eyes pierce my skin  
What the hell  
Have I gotten in?  
Even so  
Now I know  
Where all my life  
I should have been_

_I never ever needed anyone  
But now my heart breaks  
When you're gone  
So what do you want  
Me to do  
'Cause I think I'm falling  
I think that I'm falling  
I know that I'm falling  
In love with you_

I turned around to be met with Meiling clapping.

"In all the eight months we've been living together I've never heard you play before. You're amazing!" I realise that I'm blushing and start rubbing the back of head not knowing what to say. "It's about Sakura, isn't it?" Meiling says.

"Wha-What?"

"Don't worry, no-one knows. I just guessed listening to your song. It is however painfully obvious that you and Colin hate each other."

"Good."

"Dinner's ready by the way."

"I'm not hungry." I lie. I didn't want to go down stairs but my stomach is begging for food.

"It's Nachos" I race downstairs. I love Western food, especially Nachos. My favourite house was the Spanish beach house. I love the Spanish sun, the sea. We lived in Spain before coming to Japan. That time we had a real reason for moving that was because of Rosa........... Stop it Syaoran. I smell the beautiful aroma of Nachos wafting from the dining room. Of course this is just for Meiling, Eriol and Myself. Mother would rather eat her foot than something that was not Chinese. We are always left alone to eat so that is the most fun we get.

"I heard Syaoran playing just now" Meiling informs Eriol. "You never told me how amazing he was!" Eriol looks at me not sure to be mad at Meiling or agree with her.

"It's okay she heard me perform."

"Well, in that case it was because Syaoran doesn't want people to know he sings as well as playing guitar, so you better not blab to everyone."

"She also knows what 'Falling' is about." Eriol's eyes widened. We finish eating and I head up to my bedroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Syaoran get up, we're late!" I leap out of bed, get dress and fly down the stairs, not bothering to brush my teeth or eat breakfast. Shit. Shit. Shit. I meet Eriol in the doorway and Meiling is about a meter ahead of us. We speed down the road and around the corner and hear Meiling bash into something.

"Oh sorry, I'm so so sorr- Meiling?" It's Sakura, she is also late. The four of us sprint as fast as possible to find that we have missed first period. I'm in music......FUCK! I FORGOT MY GUITAR!!! I walk into the room with my head bowed, apologise for being late and sit down.

"Mr Li it is not acceptable you being late, but to also forget your guitar! Just sit down and be quiet for this peiod." Man Hitomi-Sensei is really pissed. She's usally really nice. Maybe she's having a bad day. Without my guitar I have nothing to do. I start reading my English book and try to focus on nothing else but my eyes drift towards the piano without my permission. I silently curse to myself. I can't look at the piano because whenever I do the image comes back. I shudder and pity the poor bastard who played on it after the incedent. Ah well. I hope that Meiling andSakura aren't in this much shit in Drama. Eriol's in P.E the lucky bastard. Sensei is looking this way so start concentrating on your book Syaoran. Phew, that was close!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sorry it's not really long but it's 23:56 on Christmas Day! Please review!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Heya Everyone! Here is the third chapter of Daydreamer! I hope you enjoy! Please review! Thank you SyaoSaks, Zina Nevirone and yingfa07 for reviewing!!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's now lunch. I've been through four hours of hell. Not having any my books, my guitar, I even left my homework for History at home. I never forget my home work. EVER! Then again lots of things that are never supposed to happen have happened in the past two days. I pay for my lunch and head over towards the gangs usual table to be met by Sakura waving me over enthusiastically. I quicken my pace slightly, smiling but then I see him, Colin, his arms are draped all over Sakura. I struggle to keep up my smile but I think I'm doing okay.

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura beams.

"Hello Sh-ow-lan." Colin says in his stupid English accent. I roll my eyes as Sakura trys to explain to him how to pronouce my name even though Colin and I both know he can. He got an even better grade than Tomoyo in Japanese. I don't say this but we exchange a look. The quick glare etween the two of us is stopped by Tomoyo and Erriol walking over to the table hand in hand as they did at lunch. I greeted them with my usual 'hey guys'. Erriol seemed to be able to tell that something was wrong by the tone of my voice so I shoot him a look that said I'd tell him later.

"Where's Meiling?" Sakura asked looking around. Come to think of it I haven't seen her either. Oh there she is! I feel my eyes narrow because some random guy is obviously flirting with her. I love Meiling like a little sister even though she is only a couple of weeks younger than me. Erriol follows my eyes to see the guy. He begins to stand up.

"Don't," Tomoyo says pulling him down. "You know that she'll kill you if you go over there and what would i do without you?" Erriol sits back down but I on the other hand walk over to her, grab her arm and pull her over to our table the whole time her shouting,

"Syaoran! Let go! I was just talking to Nakamura!" Yamahiko Nakamura is a complete prick who thinks that he is Kami's gift to women. Meiling brushes it off and starts to plan her revenge. Things aren't looking so great for me. I take out a peice of paper from my bag as does Meiling, and begin to write just like she is. We finish at the same time and pass each other the pieces of paper. Everyone at the table has stopped talking and are waiting to read what we wrote.

**Syaoran's VERY Gory Death  
By Meiling Li**

**First of al he shall be streched by being pulled by two boats in oppisite directions because he is too tall afterwards his organs shall be taken out and burned using the sun and a magnifing glass and finally the ashes shall be fed to wild cats or Sakura's dog.**

I burst into laughter and Erriol reads it over my shoulder. Meiling still hasn't finnished mine so everyone reads over the plans for my death. Colin laughs and jokingly offers help. I know that he probably would help though. Sakura being her usual dense self says,

"I don't think Kero would like Syaoran's ashes. He likes Syaoran. That's another thing I'm proud of. Sakura's dog, Kero hates Colin but loves me. He'a a golden lab pup. He's a good guard dog, he won't let Colin near Sakura's house! I love that dog. Meiling is finally finished my piece of writing and is now laughing. The others start to read it.

_This is the last will and testiment of Li, Syaoran  
To my cousin/best friend Erriol Hiragizawa__ I leave my room and all possesions in it exept the ones in the secret cupboard.  
To Kinomoto, Sakura I leave the Chinese fan that I recieved for my thirteenth birthday from Meiling (I know you love it), my guitar and song book. _  
_To Daidouji Tomoyo I leave my Complete Works of Shakespere in the original English  
To Meiling Hiragizawa who will have by now murdered me I leave the iteams in my secret cupboard in the hopes you will forgive me  
Syaoran Li_

Everyone apart from Colin was in hysterics but that was probably because I didn't leave him anything.I join in with the laughter only to then realise that the entire lunch room is staring at us like we're insane. But that's how we're looked at most lunchtime so nothing new.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I meet Sakura in the library for more tuitoring. At the moment we're doing a little bit of Scottish history to do with Robert the Bruce. When I arrive she is already sat at a table.

"Hey Sakura!" I call over forgetting that I'm in the libary. Luckily the librarian is addicted to coffee and ciggerettes because if she hadn't snuck out for a 'fag' I'd be so dead. I walk over to the table and take a seat next to Sakura.

"So we're doing stuff about the murder of John Comyn." Sakura nods. I start to explain to her about the conspirisy that the Bishops and Bruce had been plotting for after King Edward I had died. She nodded but clearly it was going in one ear and out the other. I then tried to explain why John Comyn was murdered (it was an accident) but still no comprende. This lead me to take drastic measures.

"This is what me and Erriol came up with in history when we were slightly hyper, Comyn and Bruce were having an affair but Comyn was going to break up with him for Edward I, Bruce then stabbed him saying "If I can't have you, no one can!"" Sakura bursts out laughing. But a least I'm starting to get through to her. I think she's actually starting to enjoy history so that is an accomlishment on it's own!

We decide to finish there not being able to concentrate on anything else. We laugh and joke up untill we reach the corner where the we go our seperate houses. We start are ever-so-cheesy good bye,

"Good bye Syaoran, I know that I shall never forget you and that our paths will cross again someday. WE are fated to be together."

"Oh Sakura, I die a little everytime you say good bye! If you cheat on me I'll pull a Robert the Bruce!" Both of us are clutching our sides in laughter. "Later Sakura!"

"Bye Syaoran!" Sakura turns away from me and starts to head down her road to the poorer side of town. I often feel guilty about us being really rich and Sakura being.......well......not. Ofcoarse I would never say this to her. Sakura is too proud to be pitied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I pick up my guitar as soon as I reach my room and start to play the first song that comes into my head. I stop abruptly. Not Rosa's Song. I can't deal with that right now. I grab my song book and begin to sing a song from the self dubbed 'Sakura' section of my book. I get to one of my favourites called "Never Again" and beganto play the intro.

There you go  
Right into my head  
But you'll never know  
I always lie instead.

I wonder-------  
What it'd like if you knew  
And I wonder------  
If I'll ever tell you

'Cause sometimes it's too hard  
To be in love with you  
But it doesn't doesn't really matter  
'Cause what else can I do?  
With others I've said forever  
But this is something new

I thought I said never again

Your smile it brightens  
Up my day  
I know what you think  
That sounds cliche

I wonder---------  
How I would handle it  
And I wonder-----  
If I could admit

'Cause sometimes it's too hard  
To be in love with you  
But it doesn't doesn't really matter  
'Cause what else can I do?  
With others I've said forever  
But this is something new

I always said never again  
You'd know if you knew  
How it ended then  
Still I don't know what to say  
Should I confess like last time  
Or will this just be a replay?

'Cause sometimes it's too hard  
To be in love with you  
But it doesn't doesn't really matter  
'Cause what else can I do?  
With others I've said forever  
But this is something new

I thought I said never again  
It shouldn't have happened again  
But things always happen again  
I wish it had never hapened again

I put down my guitar and sit on my bed. Why can't I stop thinking about Rosa lately???

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So how was it??? Who is Rosa? Find out in the next chapter!

Also if don't like the songs I'll take them out, the chapters would be shorter but it's better than them sucking!!!


	4. Authors Note

Athors Note :- Hey everyone! I come bearing not so good news. I've decided to take down all my stories and fix them because I really don''t think they are good and I think I can do them a lot better :)

Goodbye for now!!!!


End file.
